


Euthanized

by akxzshi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Animal Death, Anxiety, College, Crying, Death, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, Panic Attacks, Pets, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxzshi/pseuds/akxzshi
Summary: Stan loses his best friend, but he feels a little better about it when Craig is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Euthanized

**Author's Note:**

> no fluff, just angst and sadness.

Stan couldn't comprehend the words that had come out of the veterinarians mouth, but they were certainly nothing close to lies. He tried to ignore the way his blood ran cold, and he was desperate not to break down into a sob of tears. Instead, he smiled pathetically and looked down at the dog lying on the cold surface. It was Sparky, and Stan took a moment to brush his fingers along the old, grayed and matted fur. He couldn't find any proper words to respond with, so he took in the long moment of silence. The vet didn't seem to mind, and he barely noticed the way she continued to smile at him with patience. He wondered if she knew anything about how it felt to go through something like this, or if she was immune to the pain it caused. 

The boy wiped a stray tear from his cheek, refusing to pull his hand away as he met eye contact with the other person in the room. "I—I think it's time." he announced quietly, his voice shaking from the rush of emotion he was experiencing. He couldn't help but look away immedietly, feeling the guilt build in his gut at the fact that he'd be leaving his best friend behind today. For as long as Stan could remember, Sparky had been there. He'd been there from way back in third grade, and now he had to say goodbye. It was time for him to let go, but that's the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Marsh. I promise he'll be in a better place, okay? It's his time to go." The vet soothed gently, though it didn't suppress Stans urge to scream at the world for taking his best fucking friend away from him so soon. 

Instead, Stan forced himself to smile weakly, trying to believe the truth behind her words. "I know—I know he will. He's a good boy, you know. He's always been a good boy." He said quietly, leaning down to sit on his knees and reaching out to stroke Sparky's face very gently. He was lost, staring into those big brown eyes that appeared to be so full of pain. "Such a good boy." he whispered, and the ravenette had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to prevent himself from choking out a sob. Sparky just blinked up at him effortlessly, and Stan didn't know how he'd survive without his companion.

"Do you need more time?" 

He raised his head, ignoring the way his eyes swam with liquid. He tried to furiously blink them away, but they didn't budge. "No. No, I think he's ready." Stan insisted, forcing his voice to sound at least somewhat steady. His hands were shaking, and he feared his dog could feel it—that he could feel the sadness, the fear, the anger. 

Stan stood up and had to prevent himself from falling back down to his knees again. He leaned down and rested his head against Sparky's, closing his eyes and trying his best to savor his distinct aroma. Stan knew it would be one of the last times he'd be able to, and that thought made him pet Sparky's fur affectionately. 

"I'll take him for a few minutes. We'll be back with the pentobarbital, and then you can say your last goodbyes as we inject it into his bloodstream. Is that okay?" She asked, walking over to Sparky and gently petting his head. Stan froze and gripped onto his leash, refusing to let go. She gazed at him expectantly, and he inhaled deeply before handing the leash over, allowing her to pick his furry friend up and take him out of the room. Sparky had barely flinched during the whole process, and Stan had no hesitation deciding that it was his time. 

The Marsh boy stood there in silence for a long time, his whole body feeling numbed. He didn't know how long he waited, but a soft click of the door behind him made him flinch and turn around with tears in his eyes. He didn't expect to see Craig standing there, but there he stood. Stan immedietly looked away, hating the fact that one of his worst enemies—or, as he would admit; his crush—was viewing him in such an emotionally destroying state. 

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Craig questioned, and Stan didn't know what to say. The other boy seemed to be acting cautious, as if he wasn't sure how to comprehend it. Instead of responding, Stan walked towards Craig and wordlessly pushed himself into the taller boys arms, hugging him like he would be the one to go next. 

"I—I don't want him to go. I really, really don't want him to go. Craig, I don't want to lose him." Stan admitted, feeling his chest tighten after he heaved a dry sob. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry, because he was determined to act strong. He wouldn't let Sparky remember his last moments staring at a sobbing mess of Stan. 

Craig was quiet after that, and Stan didn't know if he'd said something wrong. Stan gripped onto the taller boys jacket, desperate to hold something in his arms. 

After a moment, Craig had spoken up. "I know. We never want them to go. I know how it feels, you know—losing a best friend." he attempted to be comforting, though Stan wasn't sure how well it was working. He just offered a small nod in return, letting out a quivering breath. Craig had eventually let go, and Stan backed off. He stood next to the other boy, his shoulders stiff and his eyes burning from how emotional he'd been all day. 

They both stared at the plastered wall opposite of them, attention flickering from the door to the ground and repeat. Stan kept glancing up at the clock, counting each second that passed. He had to bring a wrist to his eyes to wipe away the salty liquid from them again, but he quickly jumped into a more proper posture when the door opened slowly. The veterinarian—going by the name Mrs. Brown—lead Sparky slowly into the room before shutting the door again. She gently ordered the dog to lie down on one of the towels she'd spread out, and Sparky had no problem obeying.

She looked up at the two with concern, and Stan had to shift sideways so that he could subconsciously intertwine is fingers with Craigs. "Once given permission, I'll slowly start injecting the serum. If you wish, you may give your last goodbyes." 

Stan exhaled, and slowly crouched to the ground besides his companion. He untied his faded pink scarf, holding it tightly in one hand while using the other to stroke his fur. He eyed the small device that was inserted in his paw, and he tried his best not to feel nauseous. He leaned down to press a few gentle kisses to the side of Sparky's head, closing his eyes as he did so. 

"I love you. I love you so much, you know that, right? I want you to be happy. You won't be in pain anymore, I promise. You are such a good, good boy. Such a good boy." Stan whispered sweet nothings to his best friend, choking on his words as tears started to slide down his flushed cheeks. "I'll never forget you. I hope they turn you to an angel. You deserve it. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you more time, I just—don't want you to suffer." he muttered, placing a few extra kisses on top of his dogs head. 

"I love you. I love you so much. I'll miss throwing sticks for you, and running through the empty streets late at night. I'll never forget the way you—the way you'd always sleep at the end of my feet, keeping them warm. You've been such a good boy. I would remind you of everything, but I'm afraid life is—too short for that." Stan continued, wincing from how bad it hurt to use his vocal cords. He heard a sniff from somewhere behind him, but he didn't check who it was from. 

The ravenette listened to Sparky's heartbeat for a few minutes, examining how it would slow down and start beating a fraction faster, but would slow again after a millisecond or two. He knew it was time, and gradually lifted himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He allowed himself to choke out tears, ignoring the way small trails of snot poked out of his nostrils every now and then. 

Stan didn't speak, and instead looked up at Craig. Hazel eyes met sapphire blue, and all Stan could do was nod very slightly. Craig sucked in a breath before looking at the vet, his composure clearly failing him. "You can start now." The noirette stated, using his voice as a substitute for Stans. 

"Very well." Mrs. Brown confirmed, taking the device in Sparky's paw and sticking the small nozzle in it. Stan watched helplessly, his breathing coming out in gasps. He was having a panic attack, and he knew so. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, though, and instead stared into his best friends dull eyes. The more serum that flowed through his veins, the more the light in his pupils faded. A beat of complete silence passed as the three in the room accepted what was happening.

"Goodbye, Sparky." Stan managed to choke out before he started sobbing uncontrollably. He crouched over, his face buried in his hands as his body trembled. The veterinarian frowned sympathetically, and took her stethoscope from her neck to lean down and place it against Sparky's chest. Her frown deepened, and she didn't say anything until she pulled away. 

"Date, February 14th. He's gone." Mrs. Brown spoke softly, like she was afraid of getting cursed at. She stayed where she was sitting, staring sadly down at the lost pet. She couldn't bare to look at Stan, who was still trembling violently and screaming into his hands with a great amount of ferocity. The sound was muffled, but it still sent chills through all of their bodies. 

"You may leave out the back door when you're ready." She concluded, and that was her que to stay silent after that. 

Craig couldn't stand seeing Stan so emotional, and he sat down beside him to rest a comforting arm across his shoulders. The other boy leaned into the touch, and after some shifting, Stan had ended up in Craigs lap. He rubbed circles on the others back slowly, painfully listening to the choking and hiccuping from the teen boy. 

"He loved you, too, Stan." Craig managed to whisper, before he closed his eyes and allowed his own bought of tears to stroll down his cheeks. He was a silent crier, but it didn't mean he didn't feel the same pain Stan did. 

After an exhausting ten minutes, Stan had finally stood up from his position on Craigs lap. His eyes were swollen and red, and his face was flushed from how violent he'd wiped the tears from his face. Craig followed soon after, and held his friend carefully, staring at him with empathy. With a goodbye to the vet, both he and Stan exited the building. There was a door leading right out of the room, so that neither of them had to walk back through the lobby. 

Stan felt emotionally drained, but he couldn't have asked for anyone different he wanted to be with at the moment. Craig understood, and he knew that. The Marsh boy would miss his closest family member so dearly, but he also knew he'd see Sparky again eventually. He didn't know if that was true, but he could hope. 

The whole drive home, Craig held onto Stans hand tightly. In Stans other hand was Sparky's scarf, and the ravenette couldn't help but hold it next to his face and know his best friend would always be with him, no matter where he was in the world. 

That thought was enough to calm his emotions for the time being, and Stan found himself carefully drifting off into a peaceful sleep, his eyes finally getting the chance to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story that I wrote to get motivated enough to work on my other stories, but also to get some of my emotions out. nothing big, though!   
> I hope it was enjoyably sad, because that's what I was aiming for. 
> 
> I also promise I'll get to updating IA(N)C soon! I'm currently going through the previous chapters and editing them, but afterwards I'll be posting chapter four.


End file.
